A Foot in the Grave
by XanAxe14
Summary: Ricochet meets a veteran from the Marines with personal ties to a family of wrestlers. Though she has had a rough time with losing her leg, the woman known as Sister Abigail wants to move on, and if Ricochet wants to give her that first step, then he was willing to do it. (Finn Balor and a few others cameo)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The man known as Ricochet saw the dark-haired woman staring at something up on the ceiling. It wouldn't have been weird, had it been the fact that she was laying out on a gear crate in the back of the arena. A cane rested against the crate but her hands were clasped over her chest in a pseudo-dead man style position.

"Ma'am," he said, his southern drawl coming out of nowhere. "Are you okay?"

"Uh huh, never better. Aside from losing my leg that is." She said but still not moving.

He glanced down towards her shoes. She wore black capri pants, but the obvious prosthetic leg fit in a shoe was noticeable.

She took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. "How long does it take a man to change out of ring gear? I've been waiting here for over twenty minutes."

"Who are you waiting for?"

"My brother." She sat up.

His eyes took her in. She had dark hair, blue eyes, a lanyard with an ID card on it that read Abigail Rotunda.

"Sister Abigail?" Ricochet asked, still unsure if he was reading the ID correctly.

She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I am. Though that brother isn't here, I'm talking about my B rated brother. Anyway, seen him or the other guy around?"

"They're still in the locker room. Do you want me to go get them?"

She shook her head, which made her two sets of dog tags jingle a bit. "No, that's fine. I'm just so damn bored. I know that Taylor wants to leave straight away but I just want to sleep."

He rubbed the back of his bald head. "Can I ask you a question?"

"If it's about how I lost my leg, I can't discuss it. I'll be arrested for treason." She threaded her fingers together.

"Why Sister Abigail?"

She didn't answer. Her face soured as she looked beyond his shoulder. Walking down the hall with Charlie, one of the interviewers, was Jojo the ring announcer. The darker skinned woman saw Abigail and her steps quickened. She didn't even bother to say bye or anything, Charlie looked confused as Jojo made for the back exit that other superstars had exited out of.

"It was a tribute for me. After going into the marines, one of the first active-duty women to do so, Windham wanted to do a tribute to me." Abigail said. "I didn't mind, at least because Sister Abigail became my call name on the field."

"Well, let me be the one to say thank you for your service."

She smiled. "You and Balor have been the only ones to do that."

"Finn's thanked you but no one else?"

"No one's bothered to talk to me. I met Finn during his feud with Bray Wyatt during his early time in the company, back when I was still in the military."

"Have you seen Finn lately?"

"Yeah, earlier. He, as before, was nice as ever. I haven't seen any of the Shield guys yet. Like Finn, they were respectful of me."

"We've been talking and I forgot to mention my name. I'm Trevor Mann." He stuck his hand out. "I'm..."

"Ricochet, I'm not that stupid when it comes to this business. Anytime I come back to Florida I go to see a show of NXT. You were good. Really good." She took his hand in the firmest handshake that a woman had ever given him.

The grin appeared faster than lightning. "Thanks."

"I'm not just saying it to be nice. Some of your best stuff has been muted since moving up, from what I saw. And not to sound creepy, I've seen you a few times on the indies."

"What? Really? Where?"

She laughed. "NJPW, I was stationed over in Japan for about a year. Out of boredom, a few other soldiers and I would go to see the shows. You were awesome over there. Did you have to clip your wings to get here?"

"Sort of. But what I set myself up in the Indies got me the push that I needed to get here. It's been a dream come true."

"You made it up to the main roster faster than Finn did. I guess the company is now into taking chances with their performers." She slid off the box and nearly fell over.

Ricochet caught her. Her hands rested on his shoulders, his hands felt the curve of her hip as she glanced up at his face. Though she was only a few inches shorter than he was, not even being five foot nine, she still looked at him.

"Sorry, I'm still getting used to my new foot." She said.

"No need to be sorry." He smiled. "I'm not used to having to catch women who try to fall at my feet."

"Oh, that was original." She pushed back on his shoulders, forcing him back. She had some strength in what she did. "And I didn't try to fall at your feet."

"Sure seemed like it."

"Sure seems like you're cute." A bit of pink flared across her cheeks.

For a moment they looked at each other before they both started laughing. She leaned against the crate she had been laying on and grabbed her cane.

"Abigail." The guy known as Bo Dallas said upon approach.

"Took you long enough. Thank goodness I had a good looking man to keep me company." She flashed him a smile.

"Abigail," Bo said in a tone that didn't sound right; like he was scolding her or something.

"Oh come on, can't a gimp have some fun?"

"You're supposed to be taking it easy."

"I am. He's just easy on the eyes." She grasped her can in both hands. "But unlike some people, who are younger than me might I add..."

"Hate to burst your bubble he's younger than you as well," Bo said as he crossed his arms.

She outright laughed. "He's still older than you."

"This conversation just got weird." Ricochet said.

"We need to get going anyway. Curtis is coming with us to the house show."

Abigail sighed before she turned to Ricochet. "It was nice meeting you, Ricochet. Or do you prefer your proper name?"

"Ricochet, it's been with me since I was a kid. I'll see you around, though, right?"

"I'll be on the road for a few weeks." She nodded.

Ricochet watched Abigail leave. She limped but that was due to her obviously new prosthetic leg she was fitted with. She glanced back at him and waved before exiting the building.

"I see you met the infamous Sister Abigail." Ricochet turned to look at Finn Balor.

"Yeah, and her protective younger brother didn't like the flirting we had going on."

The recent Intercontinental champion laughed. "They were always protective of their sisters. But Abigail can maintain herself. You didn't ask her how she lost her leg did you?"

"No, she warned me not to."

"Vince asked her, that's why. Almost bombarded her with questions. She's a hero, though. I respect her for that."

Finn Balor would know, especially from what Abigail told Ricochet about her experiences with the man.

"So she flirted with you?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"She was married once."

"What?" Ricochet took a step back. "Let me guess, she cheated on him?"

"No, I met him a few years back. Marine like her. He perished in a firefight in Afghanistan. I think it was a bomb or something."

There had been something like that a few years ago, around the time of the Sister Abigail storyline. At least that was what he had remembered. The Rotunda family had personal issues going on but Ricochet didn't hear much about it since he was still on the Indy scene at that point.

"She must be ready to move on, considering she didn't try anything with me when we met earlier." Finn adjusted his backpack on his shoulder. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Taking his own backpack, Ricochet followed the other superstar.

* * *

**I just wanted to write a Ricochet fic because he's so darn good. Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Abigail wandered away from her brother Taylor and Curtis Hennig in the back of yet another arena somewhere. Her hand grasped hers and her husband's dog tags as she looked up at the ceiling from another equipment crate. If she saw Jojo one more time she was going to go apeshit, at least for the sake of her nieces.

If she could forgive an entire regime for killing her husband and making her lose her leg, she could have forgiven her brother for his infidelity with that ring announcer. Abigail couldn't. Another reason why she was happy Windham wasn't on the road at the moment.

"You look like you're festering." She smiled when hearing Ricochet. "There, that's a lot better."

She sat up on her elbows and looked at him. Shirtless, with a sculpted body that was decorated with several tattoos. Like Be Fearless over his left pectoral. Just about one of the few things that got her to sit up and take notice.

"You almost melted the ceiling with that glare. Something going on?" Ricochet asked.

"Just family crap I don't want to deal with." She swung her legs over the crate. "My leg has been acting up, some nerve pain and whatnot. I'm mad and in pain, which is not a good combination. I didn't know you were performing here."

His smile, it did something she hadn't felt since her husband last smiled.

"Yeah, it's in preparation for Fastlane. Me and Aleister Black are going up against the B-Team."

She nodded. "You're up for the Raw tag team championships, right?"

"Yep. You don't watch the show but you know what's going on." It really wasn't a question, more of a statement as he leaned against the crate.

"I have a certain reason for that." She sat up and looked towards his legs. "What are you doing after the show?"

"Heading to Fastlane, I would have traveled with Aleister but he's riding with his wife and Andrade."

"Mind if I catch a ride with you? Taylor offered a ride to the homewrecker and I don't want to be anywhere near her."

"Shouldn't that mean you should ride with him? You know, keep an eye on her?"

"And use Hennig's beard trimmer on her in her sleep, no that's not a good idea." She shook her head. "I mean, it's no mystery what happened with Windham in his personal life, I just wish it hadn't happened at all. When my husband and I were together, and often deployed separately, we'd always kept our vows and promises."

"How did you find out about Windham's affair?"

"At the funeral for my husband. Windham brought her there."

He cringed. "Oh God, I'm so sorry."

Abigail shrugged. "He was in Afghanistan when it happened. Roadside bomb. I still wear his dog tags." She held them up. "That's his wedding ring on his."

"May I?" He asked. She nodded and he stepped closer, stepping between her knees to touch her set of dog tags.

She looked at his hands as he turned her tags over so that he was looking at the lettering.

"What was your husband's name?"

"Richard Woodard." He started to smile. "Don't laugh at a dead man's name."

"Abigail Woodard, Sergeant. When did you go into the Marines?"

"Straight out of high school. My parents didn't like it, it was worse than following in Dad's footsteps. I had a need to protect our country, but also protect those who couldn't in others."

His eyes looked up at her. "How do you mean?"

"Like protect children, I swore an oath to protect our country but I swore to always protect children no matter where I went. Like Japan, I was stationed there when the earthquake and tsunami hit. The base wasn't hit bad and we took in people that needed emergency shelter. Most of them were displaced kids."

Abigail ignored that she could feel Ricochet's muscular ass brush up against her inner leg as he shifted his stance in front of her. Being wanton was never her inclination with him, a man she barely knew aside from his wrestling career that she loosely followed over the years. His tanned dark skin contrasted her pale skin. After wearing fatigues for so long, it was a wonder she didn't look like Sheamus at that point.

"Still want that ride?" He asked.

"I'd like that." She nodded.

"Okay, but I drive."

"You never heard about the tank incident I was involved with?" She asked.

He started to speak but someone cleared their throat from behind him. Behind Ricochet's back was her brother Taylor in his ring gear, and wearing a scowl.

"Oh don't give him that look." Abigail scolded her brother. "You're not coddling me because of my leg. I'm still pissed at you anyway."

"Why? Abs, you need to get over it." Taylor actually said as Ricochet moved away from her.

Groaning, she grabbed her cane and slipped off the equipment box. Her body brushed the length of Ricochet's as he steadied her when she did get both of her feet on the floor.

"Let me tell you something, Taylor. I am never going to get over what happened at my husband's funeral." Taylor looked away. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Abigail, come on. Not with someone like him."

She jerked her head back and then looked at Ricochet before looking back at her brother. "Are you telling me that two years isn't long enough to mourn the loss of my husband? Or is it more for a different reason I should be worried about? Is there a good reason, Taylor?"

"I'm just looking out for you. Windham told me..."

"Oh so you get advice from him but you don't want any from me. I see how it is." She gripped the handle of her cane harder. "Forget it, I'm not heading out with you tonight. You can go off on your own, I'll get a ride with Finn or someone else."

"Abigail, don't be like that."

"I will for as long as necessary." She began limping away from him. "And don't harass Ricochet because of your BS, Taylor. I will hit you with my cane if I have to."

She needed to get away, but because of physical limitations, she couldn't. She did escape into the women's public restroom if just to sit on the toilet and let her leg stop pulsating.

Abigail heard the restroom door open, as she sat in one stall. She could hear some women talking, one of whom was the homewrecker herself. The other one sounded vaguely familiar.

"Jojo, why do you hate her so much? She's a national hero." The woman said.

"Because she sided with Windham's ex. I mean, I did try to be nice at the funeral for her dead husband but it was all Samantha's fault. She made a big deal about it."

"I don't think you understand, you and Windham cheated."

"She slapped me, okay. The bitch slapped me. I'm surprised they didn't call the police on her. I had to get escorted out of there. Me. I did nothing wrong."

Abigail picked up her cane and stood. Masking her steps with the flush of the toilet, she exited the stall. The woman was an interviewer for the company but she didn't know her name. Jojo was facing away from her but the other woman saw her.

"She is such a butch, anyway. I'm surprised she even had a guy like her in the first place." Jojo said as she dug through her handbag.

"The Marines have a strict policy for women to wear their hair a certain way. Besides, I've always liked my hair short. Bitch." Abigail said and Jojo spun around to look at her.

At the door, Abigail stopped and turned back to look at Jojo, with her too low cut top and her narrowed eyes.

"I slapped you because if I had punched you I would have killed you," Abigail said. She opened the restroom door and left.

Abigail had to find a place to hide out. She didn't want to deal with anyone, unfortunately, there was one man that had an extraordinary ability to find her.

The man in question was known as Finn Balor, but Fergal behind the scenes. She ended up running into him when she walked in the other direction of her brother in the catering area.

"Hey," he grabbed her arms to keep her from falling over. "Abigail, so good to see you again."

"Fergal, of all the people to catch me I wasn't expecting you."

"Expecting Ricochet?" He asked as she righted herself.

"I would have liked that. But it's not necessary." She rubbed the buzzed part of her head. "I've just been in a bad mood lately and the people close to me are giving me a headache."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"They want me to get over what happened at Richard's funeral." She saw him physically flinch. "Yeah. And the homewrecker had the audacity to refer to me as butch. It took a lot not to take my cane to her head."

She spied Ricochet rubbing his neck. He was talking to the heavily tattooed man he'd been tagging with, Aleister Black. A slight sheen of sweat glistened off his well-sculpted upper body. She caught her gaze traveling south of his waist and looked back at Fergal as he laughed.

"I'm glad you're better," Fergal said.

She smiled. "I don't ever want to forget Richard. He was my first love but I know he wouldn't want me to go on without a partner. We discussed this especially when we both started going into warzones."

Abigail looked over at Ricochet again. He was looking at her and he smiled, so did she. The whole staring at each other from across the room was A typical in any sort of romance, but this wasn't romance, this was just wanting and needing. Two years had been a long time to not know the touch of a man, let alone one so good looking. Not that Finn Balor wasn't that bad looking, but she wanted someone just as good looking, athletic and a bit more color to him.

"If you're thinking of doing something that bad, you might not want to be smiling like in front of your brother," Fergal said.

She turned to him. "Am I that obvious?"

"Maybe just a little." He held up his fingers to show her how much.

"Can you blame me?"

"Honestly, no. You should have a chance to have some fun in your life. When are you going to leave the road again?"

"A couple more weeks, maybe earlier if I feel like it. It depends on if the homewrecker doesn't start a fight with me."

"Then you better get Ricochet out of your system." He told her.

"I think he offered me a ride because Jojo is riding with Taylor." She looked back over at Ricochet but he was still talking to a few more guys.

"Then I hope the best for you tonight." Fergal patted her arm a little and headed off for one of the road agents that Abigail knew nothing about.

Abigail found a table and sat down at it, pulling her cell phone out of her side pocket and leaned back. She had nothing to do, her escape was through the show was almost over. At least from the looks of the various superstars in various forms of dress. Every once in a while she would look over at Ricochet. He left for only a little bit only to show up again wearing Tap Out clothing and loose jeans with sneakers.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"I haven't seen my brother or the homewrecker in a while. Balor kept me company for a little bit before leaving.

She couldn't sit right, and it wasn't her leg's fault this time. She squeezed her thighs together as Ricochet looked at her with a gaze that heated her belly and made her pulse race. Richard had only been able to do that, Fergal should have but he didn't.

"Still need that ride tonight?" Ricochet asked.

"Big time." She responded.

"Do you have your stuff?"

"In my brother's rental."

She felt his foot hit hers. His knee brushed hers as he leaned forward slightly. Ricochet licked his lower lip and she could see the brown of his eyes.

Abigail's itchy palms had her flexing her fingers as they sat there in silence. Her olive green shirt almost felt too tight. She ended up biting her lip as she tried to look at her phone.

"Can I ask you something, Abigail?" Ricochet asked.

"Hmm?" She glanced at him.

"Can I see your leg?" She fully looked at him. "Yeah, that one."

"Why?"

"To prove that what you look like doesn't matter."

She pulled her Capri pant leg up and showed Ricochet. He leaned forward and picked up her leg and slipped off the prosthetic leg. Her throat tightened as his calloused hands ran over the stump. She watched his face as his thumb ran over the largest of the scars. He was so gentle, so soft because of the nerves that felt like they were on fire.

"Did you have a problem with losing your leg in the first place?" Ricochet asked.

"What's weird is that I'm over it. I'm living with it the best that I can. I know I should have problems especially with how I lost my leg, but I don't regret it. Just another thing being a soldier is, knowing that you put your life on the line for the country, your unit and those that need you prepared me for this point in my life. I'm just glad Richard didn't have to see me at my worst."

She looked up at Ricochet when his hands went towards her knee. He smiled as his fingers grasped the back of her knee and pulled her a little closer to him, chair and all.

"Just so you can't escape from me." He draped her leg over his knee. "I know you said you can't discuss how you lost your leg, but could you in any way possible so you won't get in trouble?"

"I was shot, but the wound festered. In order to save my life I had to give up my leg."

He nodded but his fingers didn't stop rubbing at the area above where her calf and foot should have been. Her body shivered for more contact, contact she hoped he was willing to show her later oI

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Be back in a little bit.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ricochet held the door open for Abigail after the show had wrapped up and everyone was getting ready to go.

"I need to stop over at Taylor's rental and get my things," Abigail said.

"Sure." He responded.

The rental that Taylor Rotunda had rented was parked a lot closer to the building than Ricochet had, but Taylor and Jojo were there when Abigail approached.

"Ready to go, Abs?" Taylor asked.

"No, just grabbing my stuff. I'm heading out with Ricochet." It looked like she was gripping her cane harder than before. "Can you get my stuff, Taylor?"

"Why can't you?" Jojo asked.

"Jo, come on." Taylor sighed. "Please don't start something."

"I have ways of finishing them." Ricochet heard Abigail's tone shift way down. "Let me get my shit and leave so I don't have to beat you within an inch of your life, homewrecker."

Taylor was quick about getting Abigail's things from the car. All she had was a suitcase and a camouflage messenger bag that she looped over her shoulders. She turned back to Ricochet, not even saying anything to her brother in the process.

"Need help with that?" He asked, motioning to the suitcase.

"No, I'm good. Where'd you park?" She asked.

He nodded with his head. "Over here."

Ricochet kept a slow pace with her. Even though she was a few inches shorter than himself, he knew better than to walk ahead of her. Abigail held her chin high, her shoulders were back and she limped thanks to her prosthetic foot. He'd parked a little bit around the corner, which was out of the view of Taylor, he unlocked the car with a remote key.

He put his things and hers in the back of the car but when he closed the trunk and turned to look at Abigail, she grabbed his shirt and pushed him up against the car, pressing her body into his. The shock intensified with something else as she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It last long enough for him to feel her teeth on his lower lip before she stepped back and looked at him.

"I am not sorry for that." She said. "You don't know what..."

He pulled her back and continued where she left off. Hooking his hand on the back of her bad leg, Ricochet pulled her up against him, grinding his hardening crotch into hers. If she wanted him, he would have no objections to it.

"We need to get out of this parking lot." He said against her lips.

"Yeah, I don't want to be caught doing a lewd act in public." She responded.

They got in the car and left, but the heat in the car broiled as the unsatisfied woman sitting next to him. She couldn't sit still, she couldn't stop making small noises and grunts that Ricochet heard as clear as day. If she was just as hot and bothered as he was, they needed to fix that and fast.

Even though it was out of his way, he found a Hotel 6 at the edge of the city, on the way out of it actually. He locked their things in the car, grabbed Abigail's hand and checked into the hotel faster than anticipated.

No sooner had he closed the door behind him, Abigail was on Ricochet. She had him pinned against the door as she worked on his belt, which came off in no time flat. It was followed up by her shirt, though that had a little bit more of a surprise waiting for him when he felt the scars on her back.

"Bullet wounds." She mumbled when he froze.

Growling, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he walked towards the bed. He leaned back and took off his shirt, she was already shoving his pants down with her hands.

"Shit," he growled as her fingers found his cock.

"Fuck, you're big for a short guy." She said as she started jerking on him.

Two could play at that game. His hand delved into the front of her capris, her legs were widened for him as it were and the hot moist center he found, Ricochet grunted as the frenzy worked its way up his spine.

Pushing her down, which made her lose her grip on him, Ricochet got out of his pants and stopped just as he got to her Capri waistband. She pulled her sports bra off and looked up at him. Her eyes were narrowed, her lips pressed in a thin line.

"Fuck me, Ricochet." He heard her say.

"In a minute." He pulled away and grabbed her left leg. "I want to feel you wrapped around me." He dropped her prosthetic on the floor with the sock thing that protected her leg. "I have to have the real you out on display for me."

In his wallet, he found a wrapped condom. It wasn't like him to spend the night with a total stranger but it wasn't frowned upon in the company. There was no need for foreplay if he could get her hot and bothered by just a few heated kisses and well-timed caresses. But from the sounds of things, she needed to get off more than he did.

He slipped into her tight body and froze as she tensed below him. She grasped his shoulders, her fingertips dug into his skin. Just feeling her wrapped around him in more way than one, Ricochet needed to know when he could continue.

"Shit, you're huge." She groaned.

He kissed her, grasping the back of her neck to hold her still. The noises that she began to make as he rocked into her core. Her right leg hooked around his waist as she held on for the ride.

She kissed the crook of his neck, followed by a proper bite. He hissed and drove a fraction faster.

Ricochet wanted her to finish what she definitely started and reached down between their hot bodies to find her hot little pebble. She was getting closer the longer he drove into her. The pace wasn't fast and frenzied, he made sure to draw her out because she needed to feel the best damn orgasm. He was going to give it to her.

He stopped. Her inner muscles were pulsating and he pulled back to look at her. She panted and looked at him, her blue eyes glistening.

"Why did you stop?"

"I'll get you there, eventually." He wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped them over, still connected so that she was on top.

They went at it again. A breast grabbing moment, his hands grabbing her ass, or even Abigail rubbing the top of his head or burying her face in his cheek while scraping his beard with her hand. They worked up a sweat only to have him flipping them again to where he was on top and moving faster.

And then it crashed in around him, her core tightening as she arched and flailed under him. He toppled over after his own release a moment later. He fell on her, sweat dripping off his brow. Ricochet repaid her attention to him from earlier, burying his face into her short hair.

"You really know how to please a woman, don't you." She asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, you deserve it." He said. "You deserve every little bit you got."

"So you know what I deserve?"

"A good fuck is well deserved."

He pulled back and dealt with the condom, tossing it in the bedside trash can. Post sex gloriousness had her lying prone on her back, knees bent out at the sides. Regardless of the missing limb, her firm body of years of service was presented to him. Small scars danced across her skin here and there but her gaze was still hot on him.

He grabbed another condom and they started back up again.

* * *

**Now comes the hard part, ending the story. I'll be back when I can.**


End file.
